Unwanted Thief
by BleedingThornsOfARedRose
Summary: 16 yr old Anakin tries to get himself expelled from the Jedi Order as he doubts his place among them. "No one wants me here. No one thinks I'm going to be even a decent Jedi. The only reason they keep me around is because I may be the Chosen one."


Author's Note: I'm mildly positive Obi-Wan is a tad out of character. Sorry. I kind of ran out of ideas, and this one was unfinished, and I didn't remember were I was going with it. No flames. Please enjoy.

There's a difference between annoyance and anger. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had always been annoyed by his Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker. But angry? No, never.

That is, of course, until Anakin stole the lightsabers of everyone in the Temple.

Let's just say Obi-Wan was not as amused as his apprentice must have been. Neither was Master Mundi or Windu.

Obi-Wan stormed through the Temple, searching methodically for Anakin. He could sense his presence but he couldn't place where the sixteen year old was hiding.

The knight cursed under his breath. Wasn't his Padawan too old for childish tricks? The last year had been relatively peaceful where Anakin was concerned, except for a few incidents with younglings that claimed he had made them pull some pranks.

The Council no doubt mentally condemned Anakin, but without any proof and no harm done, no one was punished.

But this was going far beyond anything the teenager had done before. He left all the Jedi without protection should something happen. And now he was using the Force to cloak himself from being found!

When Obi-Wan finally found him, Anakin was throwing rocks against the wall of the Temple.

"Hello, Master. I was wondering when you'd come," he said dully, without ever turning around.

"Anakin, the entire Order is in shambles, worried and infuriated. This was a cruel and senseless prank to play. You could be expelled, you know."

"I know."

It was only then Obi-Wan noted the monotonous tone in his apprentice's voice. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Have...have you ever considered that I want them to expel me?"

A heavy silence filled the air while a shocked Obi-Wan absorbed that.

"What?"

Anakin shrugged and flopped down on the ground. "No one wants me here. No one thinks I'm going to be even a decent Jedi. The only reason they keep me around is because I have a high midi-chlorian count, so I may be the 'Chosen One.'" His tone was mocking now.

"So, basically, you stole the lightsabers to get expelled?"

Anakin nodded.

Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Um, Master? The lecture, words of comfort?"

Obi-Wan managed to get his laughter under control. "I am sorry. It is a relief that you did not do as a mere prank." He straightened. "Now, you are a excellent warrior, progressing rather quickly. No one doubts your place here. Only you.

"We have accepted you as part of the Jedi Order the moment you saved Naboo. If you only got a hold of your emotions..."

"What if I don't want to be here? What if I want to go home to my mother?"

"What would she say, Anakin, if you returned home? If you gave up? She wanted a better life for you. While I admit this is not the best life for you, it certainly must be better than your life as a slave."

Anakin shrugged. "I feel like a slave. I have to follow a certain set of rules out of fear."

"First off, we _all _must follow rules. Or, more appropriately, laws. Second, what do you have to fear?"

"Getting kicked out of the Order. Losing what I've know for the past several years. Fear of getting punished by doing extra meditation practice."

Obi-Wan bit back a smile. "Meditation practice aside, you can avoid the others. I know this is hard for you, and I can't fathom what you're feeling. But think about what you're doing, Anakin. You fear expulsion, you fear losing another life you've lived, yet you urge those circumstances. This will get you expelled if I can't make a good enough case in front of the Council."

"Then make a good enough case."

"I thought you wanted to leave."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond, then slumped over in defeat. "I don't know what I want. I want it all. I want a family. I want my mother. I want to be a Jedi. I want...Padmé..."

Needless to say, Obi-Wan was surprised. "Amidala? We have not seen her in seven years, Padawan."

"I know. She was a good...friend, for the short time I knew her. I'd like to see her again."

Warning bells went off in the Jedi Knight's head, and he ignored the urge to lecture his apprentice on attachments. "Well... What would she say?"

"Who?"

"Padmé. What would she say if you gave up on being a Jedi? If you don't complete your training? She had the utmost faith in you. She believed you are the Chosen One. Would she agree with your decision to give up?"

Anakin slumped down even further. "No... Probably not."

"Then, if nothing else, finish for her. For your mother. For all those who wished you the best." He paused. "For Qui-Gon."

Anakin smiled sadly. "What about for you?"

"I would never ask you to do anything for me, Anakin. You must do as you will. But know that I want you here. The Temple would be far too boring without you."

Anakin laughed and Obi-Wan placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Please, Anakin. Just think about this. Do you want to look back and regret your decision to leave?"

"Or stay?"

"Or stay," the Knight conceded. "I only ask you to make your choice carefully and logically."

Anakin tossed a rock up and down. Slowly, he said,"I suppose... I don't have anywhere to go but back to Tatooine. And my mother would be disappointed in me... I guess I'll stay...for now."

"Glad to hear it. Lightsabers?"

"In each private chamber, on the right corner when you enter, there's a loose tile. They're under there."

"You mean, you actually loosened each tile and no one noticed."

"I've been planning this for some time."

"I see."

Anakin was looking dejected again, so Obi-Wan beckoned him. "Let's go talk to the Council."

The Padawan learner sighed and stood, following his master. "Obi-Wan?" he murmured as they walked down the halls.

"Yes?"

"I'd rather be expelled than have meditation practice. Be sure the Council knows that."

Unable to help himself, Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll be sure to do that."


End file.
